Pokemon: Unova Chronicals
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: Ash is going to Unova, but he's not quite the same kid we knew. What's different? Just that he's 19, Misty is going with him, and he's working on his dissertation for Pokemon psychology. Lets see how this changes things. A rewrite of Best wishes with some significant changes
1. Leaving Kanto

C.T.K: So this is another story I will start and probably never finish. So I have a few notes that need to be explained. First, ash is older in this story than the actual show, second he is more intelligent, third for those of you who actually know psychology, I don't so that area will lack a bit, fourth ash will not be using Pikachu for gym battles due to my belief that Pikachu SHOULD NOT BE LOSING ANY BATTLES IN THE UNOVA LEAGUE. Seriously the thing should freaking level 300. Any way enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>It was a rather peaceful day at Oak's Pokémon ranch. The Pokémon were all relaxing. From a perch on a hill, sat an observer. A notebook sat on his lap. As he spotted two Pokémon interact, he jotted something in the book.<p>

"Ash!" came a call.

The observer turned in the direction of the voice.

"Ash. There you are."

Ash smiled. "What's up, Professor Oak?"

Oak approached slightly tired from the jog out to Ash's perch. "Your mother wants to see you Ash." He paused at Ash's frown. "There will be plenty of time to work on your dissertation when you get to the Unova region. It might even give you more proof on your theory."

Ash sighed as he got up. "Yeah, your right."

After Ash's journey through Sinnoh, he ended up taking a few years to work on his studies. He found that he had an interest in Pokémon psychology. Due to his journey he became really good at reading a Pokémon's personality and characteristics. Finding a Pokémon's drive and motivations came pretty natural to him. Now, after breezing through his course work, he was on his final exam. After he finished his dissertation, he could be called an expert on Pokémon psychology. Still though, his dissertation was giving him trouble. Part of it was because of the ambitious theory he had chosen to purse. Ash was out to prove that that a Pokémon's personality wasn't completely changed when it evolved.

As he approached his house he noted his mom's Mr. Mime doing work on some yard work. Mimey gave him a wave, which Ash returned, as he walked into the house.

"Mom, Pikachu, I'm home!"

At his call Pikachu bounded up to him and hopped on his shoulder.

Ash smiled and rubbed Pikachu's cheek. "Hey Pikachu. How was your day?"

"Pika pi pi Pikachu."

"Old reruns, huh." Ash smiled. "Any good ones?"

"Pikachu pika."

"Ooh. That was a good one."

At this Ash's mother had turned the corner carrying a suitcase. "Ash, honey, have you packed?"

"Packed this morning, Mom."

Putting her suitcase at the door, she turned to him. "Well, I certainly hope you don't plan to travel in those clothes."

Ash looked to what he was wearing: a white shirt, jeans and a blue jacket. He frowned. "What's wrong with these clothes?"

"Trust me Ash. You look like a bum." She pointed up stairs to his room. "Now go change into those new clothes I bought you."

"But mom-"

"No buts, Ash."

Ash frowned as he began his trek upstairs. "Freaking 19 and she thinks she can still pick my clothes."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, mom," Ash said as he hurried to his room.

Opening the door, he saw some clothes laid out on his bed. His eyes then turned to a cluttered desk filled with various research and notes. Deciding first, to put away his notes, he packed them into a folder and slipped it into a green backpack on the back of the chair. Next, he looked at the clothes on his bed. Changing, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hmm," Ash hummed. "These clothes look familiar, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi chu," said the electric rodent from Ash's bed. Along with his words, he pointed to an old photo on Ash's desk.

Turning to the photo, a picture of Ash when he first set out, he smiled. "Your right, buddy. It looks alot like the clothes I was wearing when I started my journey." He chuckled. "Kind of fitting, huh?"

"Pika Pikachu pikachupi chu chu."

Ash chuckled again "I know buddy, but this isn't just to win the league. It's to test my skills as a trainer and work on my theories. If I don't use Pokémon I haven't bonded with, I can't study the change in personality and attitude."

"Pikachu pipikachu."

"I know, but you'll still be traveling with me. I'm not getting rid of you, just not using you for gym battles."

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Misty opened the door and smiled. "Like a blast from the past."

Ash smiled again. "I know, right."

Misty was wearing yellow shorts and a sleeveless coat with long tails. Her hair now hung down her back.

Looking Ash over, she frowned. "It needs something, though." Looking around the room she spotted a hat rack. Walking over she picked out one hat in particular. She showed him her pick. "This will tie the look together, don't you think?" She winked.

Ash took the hat out of her hands looking it over. He smirked and placed his old Pokémon league hat on his head.

"Perfect," Misty voiced.

Ash smiled at Misty. "I wanna thank you for coming with me, Mist. Not only is it good to be traveling with you again, but I can trust you with Pikachu."

Misty blushed. "No problem, Ash. Daisy is doing well as a gym leader, and all of them want me to catch more water Pokémon."

"Ash, Misty, It's time to leave."

Ash grabbed his bag and Misty grabbed Pikachu.

"Let's set out."

* * *

><p>The ride to the airport and actually boarding the plane was uneventful. As soon the plane was in the air, Ash pulled out his notebook.<p>

"What are you doing, Ash?" Misty asked from her seat next to him with Pikachu on her lap.

"It's an overnight trip to Unova, so I figured I'd work on my dissertation."

Misty smiled. "I never thought you'd be interested in Pokémon psychology."

"Well, it was a pretty easy pick," Ash said looking over his notes. "I've always been interested in the wellbeing of my Pokémon and understanding them has always been easy."

"So, what is your dissertation over?"

"Trying to prove that evolution doesn't rewrite a Pokémon's personality."

"Why do you think that?"

Ash smirked. "You remember that giant Magicarp being taken care of by a Nurse Joy in the orange islands, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you also remember how when it evolved it acted exactly like it did as a magicarp."

"So?"

"Well, if a Pokémon's personality is overwritten when they evolve, then the loving personality of that magicarp would be overwritten. But it wasn't."

"But couldn't it have just remembered how much love it felt for Nurse Joy?" Misty asked skeptically.

"But by that logic, Charizard should not have been a pain. I showed nothing but love and respect for Charmander," Ash said closing his eyes in thought.

Misty frowned. "Charizard was stubborn as hell. He thought he was better than you."

Ash nodded. "That was a case of the personality being changed through evolution." Ash then smirked. "But not completely. Charmander was also stubborn. That part of his personality stayed with him."

Misty shrugged. "Still say he was better as a Charmander."

"A better example is Bayleef. Her…" He paused trying to find the right word. "crush… carried over from chikorita."

"Soooo," Misty hummed. "what does that mean?"

"It means that only certain aspects of a personality are changed." Ash marked something in his notebook. "Professor Oak says that a Pokémon's personality will change as it grows and bonds with you. That's because part of the trainer's personality becomes imprinted on it. This leads me to believe that a Pokémon has a core personality trait that it carries with it through its evolutions. But in the case of the Magicarp, the loving personality was imprinted and not a core trait, therefore it should not have been kept."

"So why was it kept?"

Ash turned to Misty. "Well, if my theory is correct, it was the emotions it was feeling. Its desire to protect Nurse joy allowed it to keep his personality. Let's say me and Pikachu were in trouble and the only way to get out of it would be for him to evolve—"

"Pika pikach pi," Pikachu cried on Misty's lap.

"Okay, fine." Ash rolled his eyes. "You're a bad example anyway, because you don't naturally evolve. Say it was Bulbasuar. If he decided to evolve to protect me, our bond and the emotions he was feeling would allow him to keep his personality." Ash then shrugged. "Of course, that's just my theory. I need more evidence then one instance observed than when I was ten. That's part of why I'm heading to Unova, so I can expand and observe my theory in action."

Misty smirked. "and the other part?"

Ash put on a grin. "I've really missed battling, training and raising Pokémon. I may like Pokémon psychology but, make no mistake; my dream is still to become a Pokémon master."

Misty laughed. "You may be smarter, but you're still the same old Ash."

* * *

><p>What adventures wait for Ash and Misty in the Unova region? Find out next time on:<p>

Pokémon: Unova Chronicles

P.S. As a little contest, in your review, make up Ash and Pikachu's TV talk from earlier. Best response gets an honorable mention in the next chapter.


	2. In the Shadow of Zekrom

C.T.K: So while I have only gotten 4 reviews(At time of writing), I've gotten a lot of favorites sooooo… people must enjoy it. But for future reference, I WANT REVIEWS, PEOPLE. I need to know how my work is going. I need to know where improvement is needed. Also I can't give any honorable mentions because NOBODY DID MY CONTEST. Any way most of the next chapters will be rewrites of the actual BW episodes with my various changes. So without further ado, I present Pokémon: Unova Chronicles

* * *

><p>In the Shadow of Zekrom<p>

Ash looked out the window of the plane. They were just approaching the Unova Region and Ash wanted to be the first to see it. As the clouds parted, Ash took a glimpse at the trees and seaside cliffs of the Unova region.

"Whoa. So that's the Unova region." Ash grinned.

"Let me see, Ash," Misty said as she leaned over.

Having Misty almost in his lap, caused Ash to blush. Delia laughed.

The plane soon landed and everyone got off.

"We're finally here," Ash said stretching.

"Took long enough," Misty added.

"Come on." Oak chuckled. "Our next stop is Professor Juniper's lab."

The four began to head towards the terminal. But Pikachu stopped and looked out towards the bay. Ash, sensing that Pikachu had stopped, turned around causing Misty to stop as well.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"Something's up with Pikachu." Ash tried to figure out what Pikachu was starring at.

Suddenly Misty gasped. "Ash, look!"

Ash looked up to see a pink fish Pokémon jump out of the water. Misty had already run up to the edge of the dock and Ash ran up to join her.

"So these are the water Pokémon of Unova," Misty said, her eyes alight with wonder.

Ash smiled and turned to Pikachu, whose attention was on a strange swirling black mass of clouds moving towards them, but before he had time to ponder it a mass of wire snagged Pikachu dragging back towards the plane's wing. Ash grabbed the diamond shaped cage of wires that contained his best friend. Misty grabbed the cage as well and stared up at the plane's wing. She noticed the two cloaked figures.

"Who are you?" Ash yelled.

"You ask who we are," One decidedly female voice said

"You better be careful what you ask," said the male voice.

The cloaks flew into the air revealing a green haired man and a blonde headed woman in familiar uniforms.

"It's Team Rocket," Misty gasped. She then paused. "But it's not Jessie and James."

"I remember you guys." Ash then smirked. "Cassidy and Bootch."

"It's Butch, Butch."The green haired man stomped his foot.

Cassidy frowned. "Calm down, Butch. Anyway, we read Jessie and James reports and we know just how powerful you Pikachu is so we're—"

"Gonna take Pikachu, give him to Giovanni, blah, blah, blah," Ash said bored.

"We've heard it all before." Misty yawned

"Pikachu, use iron tail to smash out of that cage."

Pikachu smirked, as he busted out the back of the cage. Butch and Cassidy recoiled.

"That wasn't in our intel!" Cassidy said in horror.

"We're not the same kids Jessie and James fought," Misty said frowning.

"I figured you had some counter to Thunder shock, so why bother." Ash smirked "Now, Pikachu give them your biggest Thunder shock."

Sparks started to emanate from Pikachu's cheeks as it gathered energy

"PIKACHU!" The small mouse screamed as electricity flew from him to Team Rocket.

Suddenly there was a sound of thunder. Ash looked up as the swirling black clouds that were once in the distance over took them. A large bolt of lightning suddenly struck, blowing away Team Rocket and knocking Ash to the ground.

"Ash!"

Misty kneeled beside Ash helping him up. The area was bathed in a pale bluish white light. Ash and Misty watched as a rather large bolt of white lightning struck Pikachu. The electric mouse gritted its teeth. When the bolt finished he stood up and released a giant bolt into the sky. Ash stood up as a shadowed form descended from the storm.

"What is that?" Misty asked amazed.

The shadow descended further taking a more defined shape.

"Is that a Pokémon?"

"It's more than just a Pokémon." Ash shook his head. "It's a legendary."

"You sure, Ash?"

Ash nodded. "Only a legendary Pokémon could have this kind of power."

Suddenly, the shrouded Pokémon flew up, unleashing blue bolts in all directions. The swirling clouds dissipated in a flash and Ash was thrown to the ground again.

Ash got up with a groan. Looking around, he saw Pikachu lying on his side. Jumping up and making sure Misty was okay, he went to Pikachu.

"Pikachu."

"Is he okay?" Misty asked worried.

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes. "Pikachu."

Ash and Misty relaxed.

"I'm glad your okay, buddy." Ash then looked around. It seemed there was no damage done by the legendary. Ash sighed. "Why do I always see legendaries when I start my journeys?"

"Pika pi Pikachu pi pi."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I haven't been called 'the chosen one' since I was ten."

"Pika pikapi Pikachu," he said shrugging.

"I guess." Ash then frowned. "Why did you start a fight, anyway?"

Pikapi Pikachu pi pi pika," Pikachu said fiercely.

Ash laughed. "Well, thanks for defending my honor, pal."

"Are you okay, Ash?"

"I'm fine, Mist. Don't worry."

"Ash!"

Ash looked to see his mother and Oak sprinting to him.

"Ash. Are you guys alright?" Asked his worried mother.

"It's okay, mom. we're fine."

"But Ash," the professor began. "Are you sure?"

"We okay, Professor" Misty said.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. As he did, an odd spark emanated from his cheeks.

"That was some thunder storm, though," Delia said looking to the sky.

"It was more than a thunder storm Mrs. Ketchum."

"I think it was a legendary," Ash said crossing his arms.

"Really? From our vantage point, it just looked like a cloud," Oak said surprised.

"Figures." Ash sighed.

"Oh, Professor Oak," Gasped a female voice from behind the group.

The four turned to a woman in a lab coat and dress with brown beehive hair. A smile graced Oak's face.

"Why, Professor Juniper."

Juniper smiled an apologetic smile. "Sorry I was so late. How are you guys after that Thunder storm?"

"Just fine, thank you." Oak walked forward and turned back to the group. "Ash, Misty, Delia, I'd like you to meet Professor Juniper." He smirked. "Don't let her youth fool you though. She's the top researcher in the Unova region"

Juniper smiled widely "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>The group then got into Juniper's jeep. Oak sat in the front, while Ash Misty and Delia sat in the back. Ash was glad his mother sat in-between him and Misty. As the scenery flew past, Ash gazed at the forest, seeing many Pokémon that were new to him. His brown eyes seemed to be glowing with excitement.<p>

_Like a kid in a candy store_ Misty thought.

Professor Juniper also seemed to take notice.

"So Ash. Like what you see? All these Pokémon are new to you, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Can't wait to start my journey."

Pikachu sparked in Ash's lap.

"Are you sure Pikachu's okay, Ash?" Misty frowned. "Pikachu sparked like that at the airport, too."

"Once we get to the lab I'll give him a full checkup."

"Thanks." Ash said. "I'd appreciate it."

"Kanto Pokémon are rare here, so I'll have a lot of question for you Professor Oak"

The professor nodded.

"Why are kanto Pokémon so rare here, Professor?" Misty asked.

"Because you can't find them in the wild here," Ash said leaning forward to make eye contact. "Unova is unique because the Pokémon found here are found nowhere else. You'd be hard pressed to find a wild Rattata or Caterpie in Unova."

"He's right," Professor Oak said. "And you will also see Pokémon you've never seen before at Juniper's lab"

"I can't wait to catch some water Pokémon," Misty said excited.

Ash was also excited. "I'll get to catch new Pokémon and work on my theory. It's a win/win for me."

"So Ash, how's your dissertation going?"

"Slow at the moment," Ash said propping his hand up on the side of the jeep. "But if I can find enough proof, my theory will not only be a breakthrough in Pokémon psyche, but also change what we know about Pokémon evolution."

Oak turned to Juniper with a smile. "Between him and my grandson Gary, I don't think there's much room for an old scientist such as myself."

Ash smirked. "Don't worry Professor Oak. I don't plan on becoming a Pokémon researcher. I'm going to be a Pokémon master if it kills me"

As the jeep drove by a lake Ash looked out at the bird Pokémon.

"A new journey, Pikachu." He rubbed Pikachu's head. "You excited buddy?"

"Pika!"

The ride soon got out of the wilderness and into a town. Ash watched as children ran by with Pokémon in tow.

"This is Nuvema Town," Juniper said. "My lab is just up ahead."

Within minutes Ash caught site of the lab. The three story building had a red roof and an archway at the entrance. Communication equipment could be seen standing on the right side of the building. As the jeep parked everyone got out and grabbed their bags. Ash looked to Misty as she got her blue backpack. Suddenly, Ash saw the bag twitch.

"Uh, Mist," Ash said skeptically. "Is your bag supposed to move?"

Misty frowned. "Ash, what are you talking about?"

"Your bag just moved."

"There's nothing moving in my bag, Ash."

"Prove it, then." Ash crossed his arms. "Open up the bag and show me."

"Fine." Misty took the bag off her shoulders and set it on the ground.

After a couple seconds Ash spoke

"Well, are you gonna open it?"

"Yes," she shot back. She looked at the bag for a couple more seconds.

Ash smirked. "You don't wanna open it, incase I'm right."

"That's not it!" Misty yelled

Ash gestured towards the bag. "Then open it."

Misty grumbled and kneeled next to the bag. Slowly, she started to unzip the bag. Suddenly something popped out of the bag. Misty jumped back with a yell, instinctively grabbing Ash's arm and hugging it to herself in fear. Ash and Pikachu stepped back in preparation for a fight.

The thing in the bag pulled out its hands and held its head before tilting it to the side. Everyone froze.

"Psy."

Ash and Misty faulted. Misty jumped up, her face red with anger.

"Psyduck! What are you doing in my bag? You're supposed to be back at the gym!"

Ash laughed. "Looks like he hid himself in your bag, Misty"

Psyduck jumped out of the bag fearful of his trainer's wrath. Misty looked inside the bag.

"Where's my sleeping bag?" She asked angrily. "Psyduck! You ate all the Pokémon food I brought."

Ash decided to do damage control. "Relax, Mist. We'll get supplies before we leave town."

Professor Juniper came out to see what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong, guys?"

"Misty had a stowaway," Ash chuckled.

"It's not funny Ketchum." Turning to Professor juniper and zipping up her now lighter bag, she frowned. "Do you have a phone I could use, Professor? I need to call my sister and have her send me Psyduck's pokeball."

Juniper smiled. "Sure. We even have a pokeball transport system you can use."

Misty smiled apologetically. "Thank you."

Professor Juniper showed them inside and directed Misty to the phone.

"And while that's happening, we can run those tests on Pikachu"

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu were led to a lab. Pikachu was soon put on a sort of pedestal while hooked up to various wire. When Juniper started the machine, a pale green light enveloped Pikachu.<p>

"Pikachu," he complained.

Ash smiled. "I know it's annoying, Pikachu, but I want to make sure your okay."

Ash turned to Professor Juniper and Oak.

"How's it look, Professor?"

"According to what Ash told me about the incident at the airport," she said looking over data on the large screen in front of her. "Pikachu was enveloped by a powerful electric field." She paused. "Though from what I can tell, there doesn't appear to be a problem."

Ash nodded and turned to Pikachu. "We should still be careful Pikachu. Don't want a repeat of Hoenn."

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu pi pika."

Before Pikachu could hop up Professor Juniper spoke. "Please stay a little longer, Pikachu. I'd like to run a few more test."

"Better play it safe, buddy," Ash said.

"Piiika." Pikachu sighed.

The door to the lab opened revealing one of Juniper's assistants.

"Professor, there's a new trainer here," he said.

"It's really that time again?" She said surprised.

"A new trainer?" Ash asked. "Cool. So I guess this is where people get their starters from."

Oak nodded. "It's one of her many duties."

Ash followed Juniper out of the lab, only to see Misty just outside the door.

"Oh, Misty. How'd it go?"

Misty frowned. "Daisy sent me the pokeball. Turns out she didn't even notice Psyduck was missing." She sighed. "How's Pikachu?"

"So far, everything seems fine. Professor Juniper is going to run a few more test. Anyway, I'm off to see Unova's starter Pokémon. Wanna come?"

Misty nodded and the two followed Juniper into the main foyer. There Ash saw another person. He looked around ten. He had long tan hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with an orange jacket over it with gray pants and black shoes. Ash could see a black and purple back pack strung over his shoulder. He was carrying a digital camera and taking pictures of the lab. He turned when Juniper called.

"Hello, Trip," she said as the group walked up. "Welcome."

The boy now known as Trip responded. "Professor Juniper, I'm finally ready to start my journey as a Pokémon trainer."

"I know you've waited a long time for this day." Professor Juniper smiled. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon."

"Bet you were so excited last night you couldn't sleep." Ash smiled. "That's how I was."

"Yeah," Misty chimed in. "Then you overslept and didn't get the Pokémon you wanted."

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't change that day for anything."

"Not even the frying my bike part?" Misty frowned.

"You're _still_ on that."

"Uhm, excuse me, but who are you guys?" Trip asked confused.

"Trip, I'd like you to meet Ash and Misty from the Kanto region. Ash is from Pallet Town and Misty is from Cerulean City."

"Kanto?" Trip said surprised. But the surprise went away and was replaced by a smirk and a laugh.

Ash frowned as Misty got annoyed.

"Hey, what's so funny about Kanto?"

Trip looked at Misty. "I figured two people like you would come from the boonies."

Ash looked annoyed. Misty grabbed the front of Trip's shirt.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She said through gritted teeth.

However, before Trip could become a red pool on the floor, Professor Juniper stepped in.

"Hey come on," she said trying to relieve tension. "Today is your first day as a trainer."

"And if he doesn't watch his mouth it could be his last," Ash mumbled, knowing full well the amount of wrath Misty could unleash.

"Now," Juniper said walking over to the kart that was wheeled in with them. "You can chose your partner from these three types." She grabbed one of the three pokeballs on the cart. "The first is Tepig, a fire type."

Tossing the ball in the air, she released the Pokémon inside. The small pig Pokémon came out.

"Tepig," it said upon release.

Ash kneeled down in front of it. "So, this is a Tepig."

"It's so cute," Misty said over his shoulder.

Tepig ran to Ash's left and displayed its ember attack.

Ash smiled. "And spirited too. It'd make a great partner."

"Up next," Juniper said as she grabbed another pokeball. "Here's Oshawott, a water type"

Another flash signaled the small otter Pokémon's release.

"Oshawott."

"Now aren't you cute," Ash said rubbing its head.

"And it's a water type," Misty said in excitement.

Oshawott seemed to enjoy the attention.

Juniper held the final ball. "Finally, Snivy, a grass type."

The small grass snake appeared.

"Snivy."

"It's got plenty of confidence," Ash said looking it over.

Misty frowned. "Seems a little arrogant to me."

The trio of Pokémon lined up in front of Trip.

"All of them would be great partners. It'd be really hard to choose," Ash said with his arms crossed.

"I know who I would pick," Misty said cheerfully.

"Keep in mind it's my choice," Trip said annoyed at their commentary. He looked over the Pokémon before pulling out his camera and snapping a picture.

"I've decided," he said. "I'm choosing Snivy."

Ash looked at the Pokémon. Snivy had its nose in the air, while Tepig looked annoyed and Oshawott looked shocked.

"Okay," Professor Juniper said, pulling a device off the cart. "First of all, here's your very own Pokedex."

"Thanks, Professor Juniper," Trip said taking the device. Trip held the rectangular object towards his Snivy, causing another screen to pop out at the top. It displayed Snivy's information.

"Snivy," it said. "The grass snake Pokémon. Cool, calm and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail."

Juniper then handed him a box. "And here are your pokeballs. You can carry up to six Pokémon around with these."

Trip accepted the box. "Yeah, that's basic."

Juniper held out one more pokeball. "And this is Snivy's pokeball. Take good care of it."

"Right," Trip said taking the ball and enlarging it. "All right, Snivy," he said, holding the pokeball out in front of him. "So, let's get this journey started." He recalled the Pokémon and put the ball in his pocket.

"Have a great journey," Juniper said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Trip said. "Thanks for everything."

Trip turned and walked out. Ash followed.

"Hey, Trip," Ash called. When Trip turned around, he continued. "You going for gym battles?"

Trip smirked. "That's basic. Pokémon trainers go around, challenging different gyms and try to win 8 badges, so they can enter the Unova league."

Ash nodded. "Same as everywhere else."

"PIKAPI!"

Ash looked back at the lab to see Pikachu and Misty run out.

"Pikachu," Ash welcomed as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"He's done with his test, Ash," Misty said.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Trip said surprised. He pulled out his pokedex and held it up to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning, as it raises it to check its surroundings."

Trip put his pokedex away and pulled out his camera taking pictures of the small mouse from various angels.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

Trip frowned at her. "This is why we don't like people from the boonies."

"There's that mouth again," Ash grumbled while Misty seethed.

"Listen up," Trip started. "A Pikachu in Unova is huge. It's a really big deal."

"Not really." Ash shrugged. "Pikachu's my buddy. Anywhere I am, he is too. I could see it as a big deal, if it was a wild Pikachu, but not this."

"Huh." Trip smirked again. "Is it strong?"

It was Ash and Pikachu's turn to smirk. "Dose making it through four region leagues, the Orange Islands, and the Kanto Battle Frontier make it strong?"

"Pika Pika."

"Then let's have a battle."

Ash frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea, Trip."

"Hmp," Trip said. "Just what I'd expect from the boonies."

Misty grabbed trips shirt lifted him up.

"Listen you little snot-nosed twerp," Misty yelled.

"Misty, your sounding like Jessie."

"SHUT UP, ASH!" Misty said turning her anger on him. Ash promptly backed off. "Ash is trying to be considerate, so that your first battle as a trainer doesn't end in failure, but if you wanna get your butt kicked so bad, Ash will be happy to oblige."

"But Mist,"

"YOU WILL ACCEPT HIS CHALLENGE AND YOU WILL KICK HIS SORRY LITTLE BUTT ALL THE WAY FROM HERE, TO KANTO AND BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"All right, all right, geez!"

The group relocated to a battle field left of the lab.

"You sure you wanna do this, Trip?" Ash asked from one side of the battle field.

"Snivy! Go get 'em now!" he said, throwing Snivy's pokeball.

"All right. It's your funeral," Ash grumbled. "Take it easy on them, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded from his place on the field.

"Don't give an inch, Ash," Misty called from the sidelines. "I want him to suffer!"

Trip took some pictures.

"Why are you always taking pictures?" Ash asked.

"I'm recording my journey, and remember, this is Snivy's first battle."

"Not exactly the battle we wanted for our first in the Unova region, huh buddy." Ash sighed.

"Pika," responded the mouse, mirroring his trainer's sentiments. Pikachu shot Snivy an apologetic look. Snivy just turned his head up.

"First moves yours, Trip."

"Snivy, Tackle!"

"Hold your ground, Pikachu."

The grass snake charged, ramming its head into Pikachu. Pikachu slid back a little, but otherwise brushed it off.

"Not even a scratch," Trip gasped.

"I warned you," Ash said bored. "Pikachu use thunderbolt. Low power."

"Pikachuuuuu!" the mouse cried as its cheeks sparked. Unfortunately, that's all that happened.

"Uh, Pikachu, I said low power, not 'no power'."

"Pikapi Pikachu," he said turning to his trainer.

Suddenly, Snivy barreled into Pikachu causing him to recoil.

"Hey Trip, hold on," Ash called. "Something's wrong with Pikachu,"

"This is a battle. You can't just back out. Snivy keep it up."

"Stupid kid!" Ash growled. "Pikachu try Thunderbolt one more time."

Pikachu tried again but with the same results.

"Pikachu pi pi pika," he said dodging an incoming tackle.

"Crap," Ash said. "Volt tackle probably won't work either."

He called to his partner. "All right Pikachu, electric attacks won't work, so we'll have to get in close. Quick Attack."

Pikachu charged forward with a burst of speed.

"Snivy, dodge, then use Leaf Tornado."

Snivy spun on its head summoning wind and leaves.

"What move is that?"

"Don't know it, do you?" Trip smirked. "Snivy, now!"

Snivy launched the storm at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, don't panic. Spin!"

"What!"

Pikachu jumped up and spiraled his body. With the rotation, he narrowly avoided the wind storm.

"Now Pikachu, Iron Tail."

Pikachu's tail turned silver and he charged towards the grass snake. Pikachu twisted around and smashed Snivy in the head. Pikachu backed off. Snivy stumbled before dropping to the ground.

"Snivy!" Trip Screamed as he ran on to the field.

"Sorry, Trip. I warned you."

Trip put Snivy in its pokeball and walked off.

"Trip," Ash called. "Next time, I'll only use Pokémon from Unova. See how you do then."

Trip continued to walk away as Misty ran over to Ash.

"What's wrong with Pikachu? Why can't he use electric attacks?"

"Not sure," Ash said as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder. "Let's talk to Professor Juniper."

Soon, Pikachu was hooked up and examined again.

"So what's wrong with Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"It appears Pikachu has suffered an electrical overload of some kind," Juniper said looking over the data.

"Electrical overload?" Ash asked

She turned to Ash. "All the electrical energy Pikachu absorbed from the thunderstorm was too much."

Oak also turned from the data. "Right, and that would explain why Pikachu's not able to use any electric type moves."

"So is there any way we can cure it." Ash asked.

But before he could be answered, the screen started to fade out and sparks started to involuntarily come from Pikachu's cheeks.

"What's going on?" Misty asked, as Pikachu began to give off more electricity.

Ash heard Professor gasp and looked out the window.

"Professor Oak, look."

The same swirling black mass of clouds that was at the airport was now outside the window.

"It's the same black clouds as before," Professor Oak said

Suddenly, thunder sounded and Pikachu became covered in electricity. The power went out as the mouse yelled.

"Reboot the system. Quickly," Juniper said to one of her assistants. As he left, she turned to the window again. "It couldn't be, could it?"

"Could it be what?" Misty asked.

"It might just be Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon," she answered.

Ash nodded. "Of course."

"Zekrom's quite a legend in these parts," Juniper continued. "From within its thunder cloud, Zekrom watches people and Pokémon, and its lightning bolts are said to be judgments from up above and they're also the pillars that hold up the skies.

Outside Ash spotted a shadow descend from the clouds. Suddenly, Pikachu let loose more electricity.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

* * *

><p>C.T.K: Well, that was the first episode. Now, I hope to get many more reviews out of this chapter. Because I only have four at the time of writing. Anyway, so long readers.<p> 


End file.
